What are the odds?
by Evelyn Sparrow
Summary: Daryl/OC POV. Sarah, a girl out of place, is on a simple run. Little does she know that she isn't the only living thing scavenging the town. Trapped between a wall and a walker, her life is saved by Daryl, a red neck outcast. Once he learns she's all alone he can't leave her. He takes her back to the prison and an unlikely bond forms between them. Possible romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first __fanfiction. It sticks mostly with the timeline of the show. All the big events happen in this, I stick as close to the canon. I am going to rework this in the future to stick much closer to the actual timeline but I enjoyed writing this so I thought I'd publish :)_

**Chapter one.**

I awoke to the early morning light as usual, still exhausted. There was no point wasting precious daylight hours so I crawled out of my bedroll and made my way to the shower room. The water was only lukewarm but I was grateful for it. I missed real showers though.

I had nearly finished up when the water stuttered to a stop.

"Ah come on!" I sighed in exasperation as I wrapped a towel round my body and tried to find what was causing the problem. One of the pipes had split. Great. I needed to run into town anyway.

As I got dressed my mind wandered. The dead were walking for a year. My group had slowly been picked off one by one. Jeff had been turned five months ago leaving me as the only survivor. How I haven't gone insane I'll never know.

Our camp was a safe haven though, an old concrete shack in a field somewhere in America. I wasn't from America. I was from England, visiting friends after my graduation. They were dead now. Everyone I had known and loved were dead or presumed dead. I had no way of discovering what had happened back home.

I finished dressing and grabbed my weapons. Luckily the next town was a short drive away.

The dead meandered along the roads and adjoining fields. Moans filled my ears as I sped past. How I long for a radio station to hum along to.

I slowed when I reach the town. The group had erected barriers around the town before I had joined them. Some walkers were skewered onto the spikes. I palmed my handgun and knife, ready incase any walkers decided to take a bite.

A few walkers had managed to get into the closed off town but I took care of them with my knife as they reached for me. The hardware store was the first stop. We'd cleared it of walkers long ago so I sheaved my gun into its holster and replaced the knife in my boot. I listened carefully and kept my eyes sharp just in case.

It didn't take me long to find the tubing so I threw it into an abandoned shopping trolley along with some cable ties and gardening gloves. Next was to go to the clothing store across the road.

I pushed through the doors and paced quickly through the store grabbing any clothes and shoes in my size. I was always quick on runs into town, I didn't like being in the open and vulnerable.

Having everything I needed I left the store. It took me all of three seconds to register the sight before me. A small herd of walkers had somehow gotten into the town. And they were heading right for me. Their snarls were the sound that played in my nightmares. Turning from the rotten flesh I ran with the trolley back towards the car... Which was surrounded by yet more walkers.

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" I abandoned my haul and released my weapons. I had to find cover. I ran in the opposite direction of the shambling dead.

Hands of decaying skin grabbed at me. I saved my bullets and stabbed through eye sockets and skulls. Congealed blood painted the ground as I dispatched the nearest walkers but more replaced them. Using my gun I ran to the nearest building, piecing brains as I went.

I slammed the door shut, breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed my gore-coated knife. I was out of the woods for now. Or so I thought.

I turned around to find a walker reaching for my face. I kicked it in the chest and made to grab at my knife but it was stuck. Nowhere to run, I panicked.

"Shit!" I grabbed its shoulders to keep it from biting me. Its jaws snapped at me, desperate for a taste of fresh meat. I noticed it had bits of skin stuck in its teeth. I could never get used to the stench of rotting flesh.

This one was pretty strong and I struggled with it until suddenly an arrowhead burst from its eye socket.

The dead guy fell to the floor and I gasped. Looking in the direction of my rescuer I finally got my knife free. A man holding a crossbow stood about thirty maybe forty feet away, the bow was lowered slightly. He had shaggy brown hair and stubble. He wore a worn waistcoat jacket and jeans. I kept my eyes trained on his crossbow.

"You ok?" he spoke in a rough voice.

"Depends if you're going to use that on me next." I spoke wearily. He lowered his guard slightly and walked towards me. I backed up against the wall as he pulled his arrow from the walker's brain.

"I won't hurt you." he started walking away. "Where's your crew?" I walked a few paces behind him and kept my eyes trained on his back. I held my knife by my side just in case.

"Dead." he turned back slightly at that. I realized it probably wasn't the smart thing to say.

"You're alone? How long?"

"Five months." five long months. It felt wonderful to talk to an actual human being again but I remained on guard.

"And you've survived this long? Tough little girl." he whistled.

"I'm not a little girl. Who are you? Where is your crew?" He turned to face me.

"Some of them are here. Hey guys! I've found something." Footsteps approached from behind me. I raised my knife and looked around. A woman with dreadlocks and a katana walked beside a younger woman.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you... Unless you give us reason to." The younger woman said, she had a gentle southern drawl. 'Dreads' just watched me warily. "What's your name?" Southern Girl asked calmly.

"Sarah. I'm kind of freaked out right now." I raised my knife higher, but my arm shook.

"I think she thinks we're gunna hurt her. She's been surviving on her own for five months." Dreads raised her eyebrow a little in surprise.

"I've encountered other survivors that said they wouldn't hurt me and I have the graves and scars to prove that they lied." The man who saved me handed me a gun he had holstered. I looked at him in confusion, so did Southern Girl and Dreads.

"We won't hurt you. Lets get out of here before the walkers get in." They walked back towards the same door I entered.

"You might not want to go that way. There's a small herd out there."

"We can handle it." Dreads said. She had a deep soothing voice, though I'm sure she intended to be menacing.

Each of them raised their weapons before the man kicked open the door. We plunged outside and a wall of the dead awaited us. The katana split skulls in two, the crossbow punctured brains, the Southern Girls gun blasted holes and my knife stabbed away. I didn't want to waste bullets, especially if they weren't mine to use.

On my own I may not have come out of this but with three other people we executed the walkers that had managed to get into the town. I downed the last one as it approached my rescuer by throwing my knife at its head.

"Nice." The man said as he retrieved his arrows. I smiled a little in pride.

"I wouldn't have made it without you guys. Thanks for saving my ass."

"No problem. I'm Maggie. This is Michonne and that's Daryl."

"We need to get back to the others." Michonne said and started walking in the direction that my car was parked. I guess they parked in the same place as I had.

"Wait. Let me take you back to my place. You can clean up a little and have something to eat. It's the least I can do after you saved my ass." At this point, I was so desperate for some company that I decided to trust them. They had saved my life after all. They looked at each other and must have decided I wasn't a threat because Daryl smiled at me a little.

"Lead the way."

_So ends chapter one. I hope you like and I'll publish again soon. I'd love to hear reviews but not much has __happened yet :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

And so Maggie and Michonne sat in my car with me, Michonne watching me very closely, while Daryl drove their car. When we arrived at the gates Maggie stepped out before I could move to open it for us. Daryl pulled up seconds later, stepped out the car and slung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"So this is my digs. We set up a system for warm water if you'd like a shower but I need to fix it first." We walked inside. Daryl checked every room first just to make sure that I really was alone. He returned satisfied.

I gathered some food for them, which they ate sparingly but gratefully. Michonne kept sneaking glances at me. She didn't trust me, which was fair enough in this new world. I left them to eat while I worked on the tubing. Harold had shown me how to repair it.

"Need a hand?" Said Daryl as he leaned against the wall, munching on a biscuit and looking down on me.

"Nah, I've done this enough times now."

"You're from England. Did you move here before shit kicked off?"

"I was visiting friends as a graduation celebration. They're dead now, obviously. I have no one left in the world. I don't even know where I am in America." I laughed as I finished fixing the tube. I rose to my feet and returned to the main room.

"Would any of you like a shower?"

"Why not." Michonne spoke first, which surprised me. I led her to the room we had delegated as the shower room.

I showed her how to work it then left her.

Maggie and Daryl were talking together in hushed tones when I returned to the main room. They stopped when I entered. I smiled nervously and excused myself to check the perimeters.

Only a few walkers had been speared on the barriers so I took care of them. But soon I found myself standing over the makeshift graveyard. My friends were here. These people had saved me when they could have let me be torn to pieces or turned into a walking corpse. They had become my family and now I was the only one still alive. I had thought about joining them once but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This life was a living hell but something in me wouldn't give up.

I lost track of how long I had been sat there when someone sat on the ground next to me.

"We've been talking. We can't leave you here on your own. But we gotta leave before sundown."

"You're... Taking me with you?" He nodded and smirked slightly. "Are you sure? You can't be sure that I'm not some crazy bitch who'll go all Jack Torrance on your ass."

"You're trying to convince me not to take you? I think you'd fit right in with our little family. I can't in good conscience leave you to fight off walkers and live alone in this world. It ain't right." He stood and held a hand out for me. I grabbed it and he hauled me to me feet. "Get packing."

A half hour later all my possessions were stuffed into a bag and slung in my car. We had decided to take my car along with all the food and weapons I had gathered.

Daryl drove my car while Michonne and Maggie drove ahead of us. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Without the dirt on his face he wasn't too bad to look at. Not the typically handsome guy but he was rugged and tough. And he was lethal with that crossbow. The kind of guy I'd love on my side in the apocalypse. He smirked as he turned to look at me.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've seen a living person. I can't help it." I laughed.

"There'll be lots of others you can stare at when we get back. Rick's the one you wanna get on the good side of. He's head honcho."

"What if he says that I can't join you?" I stared right ahead and prepared for some bad news. Now that I had some human company I craved more.

"He won't. But if on the off chance he does then we'd take you back to your place. I'll make sure he doesn't say no. I won't let him turn you away."

"Why are you doing this for me?" curiosity was evident in my voice.

"To survive you need people. I thought I could go it alone but I couldn't. You're away from home with no one to watch your back. It's not right or fair for this to be happening but being alone is complete bullshit. I won't leave you." he spoke gruffly.

"Thank you." was all I said.

We chatted most of the way back. We talked about what we did when the apocalypse started and how we met our crews.

It was turning dark when we pulled up to the gates of a prison. Walkers shambled about the place but it looked secure.

"Sweet." I exclaimed. "I can finally sleep right."

As soon as we pulled up Daryl jumped out and met me at my door. A few people were stood around, each of them eying me up. I tried to keep the hope welling up in my stomach squashed as a guy in a plaid shirt paced up to us. Daryl stood a little in front of me like a human shield.

"Care to explain?" This must be Rick.

"This is Sarah. I found her almost getting her face chewed off by a walker. She's been surviving on her own for five months. She helped us escape a herd and gave us what little food she had. I won't leave her to the walkers." I remained quiet. Rick turned on me and held his hand out.

"Weapons." I handed over the gun that Daryl had given me along with my empty one and my knives. "Now tell me this. Give me one good reason I should let you stay."

"I'm not a flesh eater for starters." Daryl chuckled. Rick stared at him.

"Come on. You took her weapons. She's gunna be pissed. She won't cause trouble. I know she won't."

"Sarah. Don't make this an easy decision for me." Rick looked slightly concerned for me.

"I understand your need to watch your peoples backs. And I understand why you took my weapons. I won't cause any trouble and you can keep my weapons until I prove myself to you. I just want the chance to do that if you'll let me." He seemed to like that answer.

"Then I have three questions for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_Sooooo the dreaded three questions! I didn't say this before but I obviously own none of the characters but my own._

"Then I have three questions for you."

"Sure." I nodded.

"How many walkers have you killed?" at this point I noticed the gun loosely held in his hand.

"I lost count after about eighty." I answered without taking my eyes off of his. He nodded.

"How many people have you killed?" he growled warningly. I flinched at the question.

"Just one..." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he snarled. Tears threatened to spring to my eyes at the painful memory but my expression and eye contact never waivered.

"Because he asked me too..." I whispered. Slight confusion washed over Rick's face. "He was bitten. He didn't want to suffer... He didn't want to die like that... He didn't want to come back and be a danger to me." I was on the verge of hyperventilation and I was sure I saw a flash of concern from his face but it was gone a second later. He surveyed me for a while, making a decision.

"Alright. You can stay. But we'll lock your cell door at night until we can trust you." Relief flooded through me.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." He just nodded and left. Soon, the crowd followed.

"I'm Carol. Let me find you a cell." A shorthaired woman said. She put her arm around my shoulders and led me away, Daryl following us.

I felt uncomfortable when all eyes watched me as I walked through the cellblock but that was to be expected. I was lead to a cell on the upper floors and down the walkway. No one was in the one's next to mine but I noted that Daryl walked into the first cell we passed. Carol helped me make up the bed and unpack my things.

All I owned where the clothes I wore and collected today, a worn copy of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, a few journals with a variety of pens, a battered cd player with ear buds, CDs, an assortment of batteries and pictures of my family. Carol smiled at the picture of an older sibling and me. "Do you know what happened to her?" I took the picture from her fingers and smiled sadly.

"No. My family is back in England. Last I heard they were heading to a safe zone. I have no idea if they made it." I sat on the bed and fought back tears. "I'm sorry, it's been an eventful day. I don't usually cry." I laughed.

"You cry all you want. I won't judge." She patted me on the shoulder.

"Maybe but it doesn't make a first good impression. May I have a moment please?" She left and I drew the flimsy curtain across the doorway. I didn't want anyone seeing me this way. I didn't want them to think I was weak.

I missed Laurel deeply. We argued a lot, as siblings do, but I'd give anything to have her shouting at me right now. I missed my family.

But I shook off the memories, wiped my face and left the cell, bumping into Daryl as he too was headed down the steps.

"I wouldn't go wondering about by yourself. No one trusts you yet."

And so Daryl introduced me to everyone who lived here. I was both happy and sad to see there was a baby. What a cruel world to grow up in. I had the full tour of the prison and even the grounds outside. These people had a pretty good setup and strong relationships. I hoped that one day I would be included in that.

Daryl.

During her first week most people avoided Sarah except Hershel, Carol and I. Hershel's interaction with her didn't surprise me but Carol's did. She was usually a reserved and careful person but for some reason she had gravitated towards Sarah. I pulled her aside one day to ask her.

"What's the deal with you and Sarah?" she looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. She lowered her voice for good measure.

"There's something about her. She's suffered something terrible. She has that look about her. The look I used to have when Ed was alive." Disgust filled me with the memory of him. "There's nothing you can do and don't you dare ask her about it. Time is the best healer. But maybe teach her a few moves. No doubt we'll run into some human trouble." She walked away.

I looked towards Sarah's cell. Curiosity filled me but until she wished to talk about her past I would leave her be. But maybe Carol was right. What was the harm in teaching her a few tricks?

Sarah.

My first few weeks at the prison flew by. The survivors had included me as much as they could. They were still a little wary of me but trusted me enough to keep my cell door unlocked at night.

I helped with cooking, crops, cleaning and repairing clothes, and anything else they could throw at me, which earned me enough points to have my weapons returned. Hershel had also expressed a wish to train me up as a nurse alongside Carol.

Early one morning I was awoken by a pillow being thrown at my face.

"Get up. Its training time." Daryl had come to me a week ago wanting to teach me how to fight in case we had trouble with the non-flesh eaters.

"Noooo, its sleeping time. I'll kick your ass later." This earned me another face full of pillow.

"Now." He left for me to get dressed. I groaned and shrugged into my skinny jeans and tank top. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and combat boots and left my cell with my weapons strapped on.

Luckily Daryl let me eat before he pounded me into the dust. A bowl of porridge later and we were outside in the yard.

"Wanna show me what you can do with this?" He threw a handgun at my head. I growled at him as I yawned and ran my fingers through my hair. "There're some good old fashioned cans for you to shoot down over there." He pointed to the other side of the yard.

I aimed and knocked them all down with very little problem.

"Nice, better then I thought." I grinned.

"My granddad had shotguns back home. He always said I was a natural." I clicked the safety on and spun the gun on my finger while giving him a coy smile

"Don't be cocky. I've seen first hand how you handle that." he pointed to my knife. "You're pretty lethal."

"I practiced. A lot. Does that mean I get to floor your ass now?" I smiled sweetly up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You can try." We sparred for a while, I landed a few good blows but he inevitably won. "Floor me? Yea right." I punched his arm as he teased me.

We had worked up quite the sweat while working together. I hadn't had any practice against the living, I hadn't thought I'd need it but Daryl had a point. Always a good skill to know so he taught how to improve my stance and punches.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"It might surprise you that I got into trouble a lot in my youth."

"Oh yes, that is very surprising." I spoke deadpan. He huffed at me.

"Very funny. Ok. Show me what you've learnt." We sparred a little while longer until I found myself flat on my back again.

"Bollocks." I said under my breath.

"What happened there?" he pointed at my hip and I hastily pushed my shirt down as I stood.

"Nothing, just clumsy." I smiled, not showing the shame I felt on the inside. His eyes darted from my face to my hip and back again.

"Sure." we walked back to the block in relative silence. But my mind was a torrent of unwanted memories and past pains.

_So she's nearly one of them. But what happened to her in the past?_

_I'd love to hear some reviews and I hope you enjoy my story. I don't like writing fanfic where all the action starts right away so this will be a little more gradual. I hope you enjoy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! Friendships-a-shipping! I own nothing but Sarah and this story :)**_

**Chapter 4.**

Another uneventful week passed. I had been here a month and already my fighting skills were improving. I wasn't strong but I was fast and Daryl taught me to use my speed. I managed to trip him one day. He looked up at me in surprise and smiled faintly.

"Nice. You'll be an ass kicker in no time."

"I always have been." and I stuck my tongue out at him.

The rest of my day was spent with Hershel, practicing sutures and talking about our lives. He told me his story, how he'd lost his wife to the outbreak. How he'd met the rest of the group. He told me about the people they had lost and amusing stories about the one's still with us.

He told me about how he'd lost his leg as I gasped in horror. To think the group had nearly lost him filled me with sorrow. I might have lost out on the chance to know him. The world needed more people like Hershel.

These people had so much history together. How could I ever fit in?

That night I lay awake. Judith was crying but Rick was on watch. I heard Beth trying to sooth her but she wouldn't settle. She was teething.

I debated if I should go and help her. She watched Judith most of the time so she must need some time to herself.

So I made my way to the cell on the ground floor and pulled the curtain aside. She looked exhausted.

"Hey, let me look after her for a while. You should get some sleep." She was bobbing the child on her hip as she looked at me.

"No, I'm fine." She had a soft southern twang to her voice just like her sister. Dark circles framed her eyes and kept yawning.

"No you're not. You're exhausted and she's picking up on it. You need a break." She glanced down at the child and then handed her over.

"Thanks." she yawned as she left.

I cradled the little girl in my arms, while she squirmed and grumbled. I started humming one of my favorite songs, thinking the gentle tune might sooth her. I stroked her hair softly while I quietly sang to her.

Daryl.

I caught snatches of the song she was singing. Something I didn't recognize but the grumbling child quieted down.

Sleep escaped me as I lay on my bed so I sat up and waited until she would pass my cell. Some late night banter might quiet my mind.

I liked the girl. That woman was tough and worked hard to earn her place in the group. She had won over Hershel and Carol right away. Had bonded with Carl over their love of video games and food. It was nice seeing him have fun for once.

She was one of us.

Some time had passed and she hadn't returned to her cell but the sound of soft footsteps reached my ear. That must be Rick back from his watch.

"Where's Beth?" I heard him speak.

"She was knackered so I took over. Judith's been asleep for about an hour but I didn't want to leave her until you returned."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I heard her quiet footfalls climbing up the steps. I watched as she passed. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked like she was crumpling in on herself, barely keeping it together. It took me a few seconds to follow her. I could hear her crying filtering through the curtain.

"Hey, You alright?" I drew it back and looked at her. She was perched on the edge of her bed and holding a crumpled photograph in her hand. She hid it quickly and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I'm fine. Don't look at me, I'm a mess." she tried to laugh but I ignored her and sat beside her

"You're not fine." I wrapped my arm around her and drew her closer to me. "If you need to breakdown then do it." and she did. She wept quietly into my shirt while I ran my hand up and down her arm. Eventually she started talking.

"I'm sorry. Looking after Judith reminded me of my nephew. He'd be four now. I have no idea what happened to him. To any of them."

"It's shit not knowing. Nothing you can do either. You gotta say goodbye."

"I know. I just had a weak moment." she wiped her face on her hands.

"It's not weak. Get some rest. We'll have a chill day tomorrow."

I got to my feet and made to leave.

"Daryl?" she spoke quietly. "Would... Would you stay with me? Just for a little while. I don't want to be alone." She looked so fragile as she spoke those words that I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

She sat against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest so I sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked.

"For depriving you of sleep." she sighed and lent her head against the wall.

"I'll make you regret it later." I nudged her arm with mine as she smiled faintly. "Couldn't sleep anyway. Wanna talk about him?"

"I don't know. I feel happy when I think over the memories I have. But then I remember that I'll never see him again, even if he has survived. He'll never know me. I won't see him grow up." There was a slight quiver in her voice.

"What was his name?"

"Jack. He was perfect. Big blue eyes and always smiling. Obsessed with pirates bless him." she laughed softly. "I may be biased but he's the most beautiful thing that ever was." she pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt prevent the tears.

"Hey." I put my arm around her as her voice grew thick with emotion. "There's nothing you can do now. Jack's parents will do anything to make sure he survives."

"I know my sister and parents will. His father was too busy taking drugs and causing trouble. Douchebag." she spat venomously.

"I know all about douchebag fathers." she raised a questioning eyebrow. "A story for another time." she didn't push me.

She had laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I wasn't entirely sure she even realized what she was doing. My hand made its way to her waist and stroked her side gently. Hopefully it would lull her into sleep. But I could feel the ridge of the scar through her shirt that I'd seen all those weeks ago and my curiosity overflowed.

"Sarah. What happened?" I asked softly. I was curious, it hadn't looked bad but her reaction to it made me think something had happened.

"It was a long time ago, before the outbreak. I fell over while I was pissed." She spoke sleepily. Somehow I didn't believe her but I didn't push her. "I'm glad you found me."

It didn't take her much longer to fall asleep. I guess the crying had worn her out. I watched her face as she slept. Her brow was furrowed with worry, even in sleep.

She had a very pale skin tone and long brown hair. Her eyelashes were long and framed her green eyes. I guess she was attractive in an unusual way.

I knew she was lying about the scar. Something had happened to her. Something she wasn't ready to tell me. But I knew I would be there until she was. I felt oddly protective of her. Like an older brother would feel about a younger sister I presumed.

When she was in a deep enough sleep I moved to lay her down but her hand was still clutched to shirt and I didn't want to wake her. So I lay down with her tucked close to my side.

I eventually fell asleep to the pleasant thought of teasing her about this in the morning.

_**Ok, so a slightly sweet chapter. Daryl is slightly out of character when it comes to Sarah. He's taken it upon himself to look after her.**_

_**It's a bit tricky trying to write from another characters mind when I don't own him. **_

_**Their friendship only grows from here :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing but Sarah, this story and a half eaten pizza. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5.**

Daryl.

I awoke to her quietly stirring beside me. Rubbing the sleep from my face I looked down at her.

Her hair was lightly tousled as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she raised her head. She looked at me bleary eyed and smiled.

"Hey." she spoke groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." I said gruffly. She dropped her head on my chest.

"Sorry I slept on you. I don't know about you but I slept amazingly. But I still don't wanna get up. Can I stay here all day? You're comfy." she poked my side. I smiled down at her but she couldn't see me.

"Afraid not. People will talk if we stay cooped up in here all day."

"Can't we just let them talk? It'll be entertaining." She grinned mischievously up at me.

"Nope. Get up slob." she propped herself up on one elbow and looked me up and down.

"Takes one to know one. I need a shower anyway." And then she tried to climb over me. I watched her with amusement as she tried to think of a way that wouldn't involve an awkward position. When I laughed she looked at me, disgusted.

"Oh shut up." then she stuffed the pillow on my face and kind of rolled over me, falling to the floor in a heap. "I meant to do that!" she giggled as she stood and gathered her things. "See you in a bit. And thank you for last night." she rushed from the room.

I rose slowly after her and peeked through the curtain. No one was walking around so I made my hasty retreat.

Sarah.

There was little work to do in the morning so Daryl and I sat against the cellblock wall and talked about different things to pass the time. Our current subject was tattoos.

"So you have three devils?"

"Yea. Devils are badass." he grinned. I poked his bicep with the winged demon. "You got anymore other then the one on your wrist?" I ran my finger over my eye of Ra ink.

"I have this one." I lifted my hair behind my ear. "It's from Harry Potter. I know it's nerdy! But those are the books that got me into reading and writing. I had more planned but never got round to getting them. I'd have loved a sleeve like my uncles. His is Lord of the Rings themed and looks awesome."

"I wouldn't peg you as a sleeve girl."

"I'm not really. My grandparents would kill me! I had to cover this up every time I went to see them."

We sat for a while exchanging banter and sarcastic remarks when I heard something I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Is that a guitar?" I perked up immediately.

"Yeah. It's Glen's. Do you play?" He asked.

"A little." My fingers started twitching.

"Hey Glen!" Daryl bellowed.

"Yeah?" Glen popped his head around his cell door.

"Can we borrow your guitar?" he wandered over to us.

"Erm... Sure." He handed Daryl the instrument who handed it to me. It wasn't a great guitar but sufficient enough to play some decent tunes. "Be careful with it. Dale gave it to me." Hershel had told me a little about Dale. I must ask Carol to tell me more later on.

It was slightly out of tune. I moved to one of the chairs and set to work tuning it.

"You play Sarah?" Glen asked.

"A little."

"Can you play us something? It's been ages since I've heard music." Carol said as she walked in.

"I... I guess. I'm a little rusty." Slightly nervous I thought of a song. My fingers started strumming one of my favorite ballads.

Daryl.

I watched her intently as she started to play. I recognized it instantly as Elvis's _'I can't help falling in love with you'_.

She missed a few notes but it was great to hear music again and she was pretty good. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. And then she started to sing quietly with her strumming.

Her voice wasn't perfect but it held a raw beauty. I smiled to myself when the others stopped to listen. It had been too long since we'd heard music.

She seemed to shine as she played. Gone was the sorrowful girl I had seen just last night.

As she finished the song she looked my way and smiled sheepishly, expecting some sarcastic remark. For once I didn't have one.

Sarah.

I nearly jumped when a slight applause echoed around me. I had gathered a small crowd it seemed. It felt amazing to make music again.

"Wow." Carl laughed. "Teach me to play?" I smiled.

"Sure. I've been learning for a few years now. Would still be learning if circumstances were different."

"You don't need any more lessons." Carl smiled.

"There's always room for improvement. Come one, lets have your first lesson."

So for the remainder of the morning I taught Carl a few chords and a simple song for him to practice. I told him he needed to toughen up his fingers before he could play more complex stuff.

That afternoon I had nothing to do so I slumped on my bed with my ear buds in and my only book in my lap. An adventure through Middle Earth to the voice of Jon Bon Jovi seemed a good way to spend my time.

Daryl.

She was reading and listening to her music again. This girl had surprised me in everyway. She could fight, she had gained everyone's trust in no time, she was intelligent and she was funny. A surprise. Especially since she made me think these things about her.

I watched her from the spot she had left me this morning. Her eyes flew across the page of her book. She absently bit her lip as she read. You could see the worry in her expression that never seemed to fully leave. Too much worry for a twenty-two year old woman to have.

Someone coughed to my side and drew me out of my thoughts. Carol stood watching me with a faint smile on her lips.

"You like her don't you?" She teased.

"No." I replied. Carol's smile grew as she sat beside me on the floor.

"I saw you sneaking out her room this morning."

"Nothing happened. She was upset. Feel like I gotta protect her, like a big brother."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I don't feel anything."

"I don't believe that." I turned back to watch the girl. Carol was wrong and besides, if she was right and I did think about the girl as more then just a friend, I couldn't open myself up to that.

_**So the rest of my pizza is gone :(**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; next chapter is some action outside of the prison! Not much but some. Yay!**_

_**Review and keep reading! I swear it gets more eventful!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter for you. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6.**

Sarah.

I stuffed a new CD into my Walkman. It was one of the last things Jeff had given me. I smiled absently to myself as I slipped my boots on and picked up my journal. Some time in the sun would do me good.

Daryl was perched on one of the chairs in dining area outside doing something to his crossbow. I smiled and released one of my ear buds to speak to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, where you off to?" he was solely focused on the crossbow and didn't even look at me.

"Getting some sun. See you later."

So I made my way to the field near the crops and settled down in the grass to write. Or I tried to write but ended up daydreaming as I listened through the CD.

My mind wandered and like usual it wandered in one direction. My fellow cellmates. I loved them already. They were good people and I was thankful to have met them. But one shone more then the rest. Daryl.

He had saved my life, brought me here, defended me, taught me, and protected me. We had bonded and spent so much time together. I valued his friendship above all others. What were the odds that we would be friends in any other situation?

"There you are." Rick approached me. "What's this?" He gestured to my journal.

"Personal journal."

"Anything interesting in it?" he asked.

"It's just about the outbreak. Keeping record. Everyone was saying that it'd blow over. I thought this could be a way for me to make my name in the world. Stupid idea. But I still write. It keeps me from going insane. I'm running out of pages though." I ran my fingers down the spine of the book. I had filled three of them already.

"It'd make a great horror story." He smiled.

"So I'm guessing you didn't come here to hear all this crap right?"

"I trust you and want you to come on a run with me, Daryl and Maggie. What do you say?"

"Really? Yeah of course! Let me just go dump my stuff." I jumped up and hurried off. Excitement radiated off me and I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally one of them. Rick was a strong leader and if he trusted me then I was a part of his family.

Hershel tried to stop me when I hurried into the cellblock.

"I'm sorry Hershel. I'm going on a run with Rick, Daryl and Maggie!" My voice squeaked with excitement. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"See? I told you you'd earn his trust. Be careful." Hershel had the habit of making me talk about things I usually keep to myself. He knew I worried that I'd be kicked out. "Hurry along now."

Five minutes later I was sat in the back of a pickup truck with Maggie. I had no idea where we were going but it took us nearly an hour to get there.

A megastore with a vast car park was our destination. A few dead lingered but we could handle it. Rick pulled up close to the door, the easier for us to rush in and back out again. We drew our weapons and cautiously entered. Only a few walkers were inside. No problem.

Most of the shelves had either been emptied or their wares were strewn across the floor. We headed off in pairs, Maggie with Rick and Daryl with me.

We gathered anything that we needed or could be useful. I found a discarded torch, cable ties, a pack of batteries that were hidden under an empty bottle of mouthwash, toothpaste and I even found some baby formula. Daryl watched my back the entire time.

We came across the jewelry department next. Nothing of any use here but I still looked. None of it had been looted, which surprised me. I ran my hand along the glass, removing the layer of dust blocking my view. Expensive rings and bracelets held no interest for me. I liked the quirky things.

I spotted a chain with a pendant of two angel wings so picked it up. It was beautiful, a tarnished silver color and the wings were crossed over. It reminded me of Daryl. I was thinking of pocketing it when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I squealed a little in surprise. Daryl was laughing at me.

"You asshole! You scared me." I laid my hand on my chest and took deep breaths. I hit him when he didn't stop smiling. "Jerk."

"Wimp. I didn't take you for a jewelry girl." He picked up a silver bracelet like it would bite his nose off. "Although, that's kinda nice." he pointed to the necklace I was holding.

"Yea, this is more my style. Kinda reminds me of you what with the wings, so of course I don't want it." sticking my tongue out at him I laid the necklace on top of the counter reluctantly. "Hmm. Well lets go." I walked away from him.

Suddenly my head connected with the floor.

"Fuck." My vision blurred for a moment but a sharp tug at my leg made me look down and sure enough a rotting hand had hold of my ankle. The walker was trapped in the rubble. I kicked at it before it managed to sink its teeth into my flesh but it didn't want to let go. Pulling my knife free I was about to put it down when I was yanked to my feet and fell against a strong chest.

Daryl.

"You alright?" I looked down at her in concern. A small bump had formed on her forehead.

"I'm fine." she pulled her knife to kill the walker but I didn't let her go.

"It's not hurting anyone. It can't get out." I said while I still held her.

"I... One less walker in the world... One less to bite us." she spoke a little breathlessly as she glanced down at it. She had a point. I let go of her slowly and nodded.

I watched her as she inched closer. The walker reached out for her and I aimed my crossbow just in case it made another grab.

What if the walker hadn't been trapped? She could be dead right now. The thought made me feel sick.

We had a pretty good haul. Stuffing it all in the back of the car we made our way home. I glanced in the rearview mirror. She had dozed off.

She could be dead. That thought didn't sit well with me. Maybe I could convince Rick not to take her on a run again. She wouldn't like that but I'd rather she be pissed at me instead of being dead.

When we arrived back at the prison I slammed the car door and she jumped awake. I grinned at her as she scowled and mumbled 'Douchebag'. Carl met us and helped bring the stuff into the cellblock.

I grinned as the smell of food reached me. She would freak.

_**So ends their little adventure. Rick trusts Sarah, which is always a good thing :)**_

_**So the next chapter is kind of sweet. Review my pretties!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So in this chapter we see a different side of Daryl. I wanted to explore this different side and I hope you don't think it's too much. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 7.**

Sarah.

The smell of something delicious filled my nostrils as we entered the cellblock.

"Surprise!" I jumped and nearly dropped what I was holding. Everyone had gathered in the cellblock. The things I was carrying were taken out my arms and I was lead to the head of the table where they had lit some candles. It was my twenty-third birthday today.

"Holy shit!... Don't repeat that Carl. How did you know?" I asked. Hershel smiled sheepishly at me.

"Guilty as charged. We couldn't miss your birthday. We couldn't make a cake but we have candles for you to blow out." Tears welled in my eyes at this heartfelt gesture. I blew out my candles to clapping and cheers.

"Thank you guys so much. I really don't know what to say. This is awesome!"

Carol and Beth had made a Sunday roast. Or as close to one as they could manage. There was a chicken, mashed potatoes and peas.

"I heard you say you missed a proper English roast dinner so we wanted to make you one. We know how much you miss home." Carol said after we cleared the plates away.

"It's perfect. This has been the best birthday." We all sat around the table and chatted until Maggie deposited a small pile of packages in front of me. "What's this?"

"Your birthday presents." She grinned. Shocked pulsed through me.

"I... You shouldn't have gone to any trouble."

"Just accept it and have fun." Daryl drawled while leaning against the wall and watching me. So I ripped open the packages. A journal fell into my hands.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful. Thank you." I ran my fingers over the cover. They had noticed my love of writing.

"Okay, open the next one." Carl said.

So I moved onto the next package, which was much larger and heavier. My mouth fell open when I saw the spines of my favorite book series. Harry Potter. I was ashamed of myself when I squealed a little.

"How... How did you know I love these books?" I choked out.

"That surly dude over there found them in the library." Michonne said. I smiled as I looked at Daryl. He was the furthest away, bathed in the low glow of candlelight. He raised his head and smiled slightly back at me.

"I can't believe how emotional I'm getting over a set of books! You're a sneaky bunch. This is why you took me on a run isn't it?" I laughed.

"I was gonna ask you last week but Hershel told us about your birthday. Seemed like the perfect opportunity to make you feel at home." Rick said.

"Word's really can't express how I feel right now."

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing, there was even some alcohol, which I drank a little too much of. It seemed that birthdays were always a day of celebration for them. There was little joy in this world so when an event like this happened they went all out.

But the night grew old and our beds called to us.

Daryl was on watch tonight so we wouldn't have our usual banter before bed. I drew my curtain behind me and kicked my boots off. Today had been perfect. The best day I'd had in a long time.

I was about to collapse when I noticed a glimmer on my pillow. The angel wing necklace. I smiled and I picket it up. I had to thank him.

I donned my jacket to protect me from the chill of night and the necklace rested just below my collarbone.

No lights shone from the watchtower but the moon was bright. The perimeters were secure and only a few dead pressed against the chain link fence.

I climbed the ladder and pushed the door at the top. There he was, crossbow in hand and half his face in shadow.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

"Not without thanking you. I love it by the way." I fingered the pendant and smiled. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable and turned his head back to the window.

"You're welcome."

Daryl.

"It really means a lot to me."

"It's just a necklace." I had no idea what possessed me to pocket it. It was too much. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"To you maybe but to me its so much more. It represents the man who changed my life and gave me friendship and understanding that I haven't had in a long time. And you found my favorite books. It's awesome."

"Believe me, I didn't put that much thought into it." I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

"This is something I will always treasure. I never thought I'd be friends with a motor-cycling redneck and I'm sure you'd not normally be friends with an English nerd."

"I'd not normally be friend's with anyone. Except Merle."

"You can pretend we're not friends if you like but you will always have a special place in my heart Daryl Dixon." she said in a singsong voice. That's it, she must be drunk.

She leant against the wall and sighed.

"S'up?" I asked without looking at her.

"Just wondering what life would be like if the outbreak hadn't happened." She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at me. "I don't have to pay my student debts anymore." She grinned. I had noted early on that she used humor to deal with hard situations.

"So one point for the outbreak."

"Point two. Everyone else is as poor as me now." an angelic smile spread across her face.

"Any points against the outbreak?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course. Hundreds actually. The biggest point being a distinct lack of pizza."

"Idiot." she smiled to herself.

"Point for the outbreak. I met you guys." she said sincerely.

"Don't get soppy on me now or I'll call you a pussy."

"Oh Daryl, you haven't seen soppy." she walked closer to me with a mischievous smile. "Point for the outbreak." her smiled widened as she battered her eyelashes at me. "I met you."

"Don't make me kick your ass." She laughed.

"Point against the outbreak. Limited men. Not that I need a man or anything but it would be nice to have that option." she spoke in a joking voice. She faced me again. "There's Rick. No go for obvious reasons. Hershel. Again, obvious. Glen. Obvious. Then there's you but I have standards." I watched her, amused. She must have drunk more then I thought as she stumbled slightly.

"I happen to be quite the catch." I said with a smile. This could be entertaining. I could always tease her about this later.

"Well I wouldn't go fishing." she smiled.

"Really?" I questioned her, she giggled.

"Really." she yelped as I suddenly fenced her in against the wall.

She was a little breathless as she looked up at me. Time to have some fun at her expense. I moved my face closer to hers. A furious blush spread across her face.

"Looks like I've got a bite." I smirked, moving my head away but my arms stayed by her side, fencing her in.

"Asshole." she was blushing profusely.

"I knew you was checking me out when I brought you here."

"I was sizing you up." she scowled at me when I sniggered.

"I bet you were. Just admit it. You were checking me out." I moved my head slightly closer and was rewarded with her blush deepening and spreading down her neck. She tried to cover it up.

"No." she spoke in a small whisper. So I lowered my face closer until we were eye to eye.

"Admit it and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine! I was checking you out. You're kind of hot I guess." she scrunched her eyes up and giggled. "You're an asshole. You're going to tease me about this for months aren't you?" I finally released her.

"Yep." I went back to watching the walkers.

"I'll get you back for this." She whispered. "When you least expect it!" wiggling her fingers at me she made for the hatch to leave. She paused.

"Something wrong?"

"As it's still my birthday I think you owe me for being so mean." she wore a devilish smile when she faced me. "So, would you go fishing?"

"English nerds aren't my type." I looked away from her and smirked.

"Oh really?" she sighed as she slowly made her way towards me.

"This seems familiar. Ain't gonna work you know." she placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"But it's my birthday." she pouted as her fingers trailed light touches along my chest. "You have to be nice to me on my birthday." Then she burst out laughing. "I couldn't flirt to save my life!"

"That's what you were trying to do?" she slapped my arm. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Daryl." she flashed me a sweet smile as she opened the hatch.

"For the record. You're smoking hot!" I shouted after her and laughed when she popped her head back up.

"Now I have leverage!" she pumped her fist in triumph.

"You're too drunk to remember."

"You have a point. Night!"

Something about that girl brought out a new side of me. I hoped to god that Carol wasn't right.

_**So yea, different side to Daryl. You like? I know I said in the description that it's possible romance in the future but I thought I'd build the foundations first. Romance is more fun that way :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, another chapter or two will be posted soon. Please review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another chapter. As you can tell I've deviated from the timeline. I think we need a little action so Glen and Maggie go on that fateful trip with the charming Merle. Michonne went with them but Merle didn't see her and she runs back to the prison to warn them. I know that's when the group first meets Michonne but this is fanfic after all :) I know it all happens within days of the groups arrival at the prison but... Oh well :) I did say I'd rework this one day. I hope you don't hate me too much for it :).**_

**Chapter 8.**

Sarah.

I walked with Carl around the perimeters, checking for weaknesses in the fences. We talked nonsense while I tested the chain-links.

"So... Favourite pizza topping?" I asked him.

"Pepperoni! I miss pizza." he smiled.

"Me too. Mmmmm Hawaiian." I glanced up as a walker slammed against the fence, snarling and gurgling at us. One of its eyes dangled on its torn cheek. "Charming." I drew my knife and stabbed it in the other eye. "Maybe we should talk about something other then food." I said as I shook my knife to rid it of blood.

"Yeah, maybe." He laughed. "So what... Michonne!" he started running towards the gate.

"Carl?" I set off after him and sped up when I saw why he was running to begin with. Michonne had collapsed just outside of the gate. I didn't think twice as I pulled my machete and sliced skulls while Rick dragged her inside.

"Carl!" He shouted. I pushed the boy behind me as I downed the walkers reaching for me. I rushed back in to help close the gate. They were already hurrying Michonne inside but I stayed by the gate, killing the excited walkers.

What had happened? Where were Glen and Maggie? I pushed the thoughts from my mind. I couldn't think about what their absence meant.

"Sarah!" I heard my name and looked up to see Daryl gesturing me to get up there. I ran to catch up, my lungs burning.

"What's happened? Glen? Maggie?" I gasped out. He just shrugged as we rushed inside.

...

When I knew who had taken them my decision was made. Daryl put up a bit of a fight but I ignored him. I had a score to settle.

We were currently crouched inside a small building in Woodbury. The streets were near deserted, just a few stragglers.

"Let's split up." I nodded at Daryl's words. We could cover more ground that way. Better our chances of finding them.

We spun around at the door opening. A middle-aged man froze when he saw us so I grabbed his shirtfront and shut the door behind him before his senses came back.

Rick had him on his knees in no time, my gun aimed at his head with the safety on. This didn't feel right to me. I didn't want to add more numbers to my death toll.

"Where are our people?" Rick growled. The man was clearly frightened as he protested that he didn't know what we were talking about. "Where are they?"

"Rick, I don't think he knows. I've met the Governor... I mean, his type before." he cursed at my words and stuffed some cloth in the guy's mouth. He fell in a pile after Daryl bashed him over the head. They bound his wrists in case he woke up too fast and alerted others to our presence. Pulling the door open slightly I looked out. Gunshots reached our ears.

"I say we follow the bullets." I suggested.

We followed Rick's lead down the street, keeping to the shadows. The noise died down but we headed in the direction of thundering feet.

We found ourselves creeping down the hallway of the building, following the shouting voices. Rick glanced our way.

"Ready?" he mouthed. I nodded and clicked the safety off. I was terrified. Pit me against a walker and I had no problem. But humans were a different matter. I didn't have much time to think as suddenly the hallway was filled with smoke.

I covered their backs, while they darted forward. We had the element of surprise so I managed to down one before they realised we had grabbed Maggie and Glen.

My death toll was two.

My heart thundered along with my feet as I followed them through the streets and into another building for cover.

"No way out back."

"Where's Michonne?" I asked.

"She was right behind us." Rick said. I opened the door to go and look for her.

"No." Daryl grabbed my arm.

"We can't leave her." I snarled back.

"We gotta get Glen out of here." Glen was in pretty bad shape, swollen eyes and a bloodied face.

"Shit." I kicked the nearest thing. I had lost another one. But they were right. We had to leave or we'd lose more of them.

"Daryl. This was Merle. He did this." I recognised that name. Daryl's brother.

"You saw him?" he said in a small voice.

"He threw a walker at me, was going to execute us." Glen spit out, disgusted.

"So, he's the Governor?" he said a little unbelievingly.

"No, he's someone else." I said. He looked puzzled as his mouth dropped open, about to ask a question.

"He knows you're with us. Sorry Rick, I couldn't hold out. He knows where the prison is." Maggie helped Glen to his feet.

"Don't worry. We need to get out of here. Can you walk? We got some cars a few miles down."

"Good." he nodded.

"Wait, if Merle's around I need to see him." Daryl exclaimed a little desperately.

"We can't." Rick said firmly.

"He's my brother. Maybe I can talk to him and work something out."

"Daryl we can't. He's with them. Look what he did to Glen." I tried reasoning with him.

"I thought you'd understand better then anyone." he lashed out at me. My heart went out to him.

"We need you Daryl. You with us?" It took him a few moments.

"...Yeah." he had a lost look about him. But it could wait; our lives were on the line.

"Maggie." I threw her my handgun as Daryl geared up to throw more smoke bombs.

"Ready?" We nodded. "Stay tight."

We were spotted almost instantly. They open fired on us as we advanced through the town. I kept my gun steady as I pulled the trigger.

The toll was three. Five. Then eight before we reached cover.

"Any grenades left?" Rick barked.

"A few." I gasped as I rifled through the bags. Eight people.

"You guys go ahead, I'll lay down some cover fire." Spoke Daryl.

"No!" I bellowed.

"We stay together." Maggie agreed.

"I'll be right behind ya." as soon as the grenade hit the ground we ran, making our way to the barrier we had cleared of men.

Oscar jumped on the hood of the bus and pulled Glen up. He reached his hand down to me as a bullet pierced his chest, spraying blood across my face. I stood in complete shock until Maggie pushed me forwards. Scrambling up I pulled Maggie after me and looked to Rick.

"Rick!" She screamed. "Rick!" he paused for a moment before following us. He joined us on the roof of the bus, while Maggie helped Glen down the other side. I put a bullet it Oscars head. A loss of two today alone.

"Daryl! Come on, we gotta go." Rick shouted down at Daryl. But he didn't move.

"Daryl!" Rick pushed me closer to the edge.

"Go, you gotta go." He insisted.

"No."

"I'll get him. Trust me." I nodded, jumped down next to Maggie and pulled Glens arm over my shoulder, retreating to a safer position.

We made it to an abandoned car before we settled him down. I held Glen's face gently in my hands as I did a quick check over, making sure he didn't need immediate medical attention.

Rick's arrival was silent. He was alone.

"Where's Daryl." he looked behind him.

"He... He was right behind me."

"They got him." Michonne spoke close to my ear.

"Holy shit! Where were you!" I rounded on her and noticed the gashes on her face.

"I had a debt to settle with the Governor."

"So do I but you don't see me breaking from the group." I growled in a voice low enough for just her to hear. "We have to go back for him."

"Agreed. Maggie, you take Glen back to the cars. Michonne, with me. Sarah, you keep our way clear. We need your sharp eyes and aim."

I nodded in reluctant agreement.

_**So I found this a little difficult to write and I don't like the end result.**_

_**Oh well, enjoy and review :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hated the last chapter. But this one was kind of fun trying to write Merle. He's an idiot but I love his character. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9.**

I had never been so relieved in my life when they came back. I nearly broke my position when I heard the screams but I couldn't risk losing them on their retreat.

I didn't comment on Daryl's bloody face when we started running.

Now, the sun rose in the sky as we walked through the woods.

I trailed behind them as we made our way back to the cars. My reason being our new companion. I ignored the conversation as I scanned our surroundings. Walker free.

They reached the cars before me but I held back. Would he be coming with us? I shook my head and rushed to catch up. No chance.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once." Daryl was saying aggressively to Rick.

"We started something last night." Rick replied.

"No him, no me. That's all I can say. Take care of yourself. Take care of lil asskicker. Carl. He's one tough kid." He turned to leave and saw me standing there.

"Daryl! Come on, bro." Merle shouted as he pushed past me.

"Daryl?" I spoke in a small voice.

"I can't leave my brother." I stared, gobsmacked. He paused in front of me before pulling me into a brief hug. "Look after yourself." then he was gone.

It took me about thirty seconds to move again.

"I'm going with him." I stated. They all turned to look at me.

"Wait, you can't go with him." Maggie exclaimed.

"Daryl saved my life. I owe him." I moved to the trunk of the car and grabbed my machete, which I had left behind because of its weight. Not practical for our mission. Rick grabbed my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"Sarah. You belong with us. You've earned your place." I smiled warmly up at him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. But I highly doubt he would abandon all of you. My prediction is we'll be back before the weeks end." I moved to leave again but he pulled me back.

"I hope you're right. Just... Be careful about Merle, I don't trust him." He moved to the boot of the car and gave me some extra ammo. "And take this with you. We'll see you soon."

"Thank you."

"Sarah." Maggie pulled me into a tight hug. "Come back in one piece." She flashed me a broken smile as she returned my gun.

"I'll try." I rushed off after the brothers.

They hadn't gotten too far. I picked up speed and they must have heard me because they whipped round and took aim. When he saw it was me a look of fury spread across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" his eyes were mere inches from mine.

"Coming with you. Come on, we need to find shelter before nightfall." I moved to walk past him but he held his arm out to stop me.

"No. Go back." he glared down at me and I felt a slight shiver of fear.

"Can't, they're gone." I grinned up at him. He gripped my arm tightly. "Daryl, let go."

"It ain't funny! I didn't save your ass just for you to run off again."

"I'm not running off. I'm with you. Let go of my arm." he paced away from me.

"I think you're in there little brother." Merle laughed. I scowled at him.

"Grow up." I pushed past them both and took the lead, letting out a shaky breath.

We trekked for a few hours. Daryl killed a few squirrels for us to eat and had set up a few snares for rabbits.

We found an abandoned RV parked in the woods. There were blood smears on the door and a discarded limb in the drivers seat. Whoever had lived here, they were gone now.

"This is probably the most defensible place we'll find before sundown. We can organise our supplies and make plans for tomorrow. I'll get some wood for a fire."

"Fire will attract the walkers sweetheart." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid. Dig a pit and pile stones around it. We can't all live the cushy life like you. Call me sweetheart again and I'll break your teeth."

"I like her." I heard him say as I set about my task.

An hour later we had a roaring fire. The squirrel was actually quite tasty. I watched my companions silently as I scrubbed myself clean of blood. Daryl hadn't spoke to me since our little spat and Merle kept making wise cracks, slowly bringing me closer to boiling point. The last straw for me was his teasing about me running after them.

"Stop. Just stop!" I said a little too loudly.

"Calm down darling. I think it's high time my brother got some tail." he drawled.

"Shut your mouth Merle."

"I'm going to bed." I sighed and moved past them both.

"You going with her little brother?" he cackled so I spun round, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled until he was on his back. I slammed my foot down on his chest and glared down at him. Too fast for him.

"If you make one more comment about Daryl and me, you'll loose the other hand. You know that's not and empty threat." I growled in the most menacing voice I could muster. I stomped into the RV.

"I really like her." I could hear Merle say. I slammed the door and punched the nearest thing to me. I regretted it when I busted my knuckles.

"Dammit!" I swore under my breath as I strapped up my fingers.

Daryl.

She refused to leave in the morning until she'd cleaned the cut on my cheek. I sat on the steps of the RV, while she dabbed at the damaged skin.

"It's not bad at all." she said more to herself then me.

"Like I said." she smirked.

"Well its better to be safe then sorry. You could still get an infection. You're not leaving me." she smiled and moved away. "Think twice before you remark Merle." I laughed as I picked up my crossbow. Then I noticed the bandage on her hand.

"What happened?" she blushed slightly.

"He got to me." she whispered quietly. I shook my head at her.

We packed up pretty quick and set off.

"I'll scout ahead." she spoke as she rushed off. I thought about stopping her but she was fast. She'd make it back before long. I'd catch up if she got into any trouble.

"Firecracker that one." my brother laughed.

"Sure is."

She didn't return for some time. I started to worry until I heard her ragged breathing. She stumbled into view.

"Bridge... Walkers attacking... Family with a baby." That's all it took for me to follow her as she started running again.

...

Tension was in the air as I aimed my crossbow at his back.

"Get out of the car." I spoke in a deadly voice.

"I know you're not talking to me, brother."

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here." Sarah shouted at the family.

"Go! Get in your car! Go!" I yelled and they rushed to do just that. Once they were out of sight I lowered my bow.

"The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?"

"They were scared, man."

"Lets just go before more walkers show up." she walked away, not going too far in front of us this time.

Sarah.

I tuned them out as the continued arguing. I felt a migraine coming on. I hoped I was right and we were headed to the prison. I stopped when I heard scuffling behind me.

"Will you guys cut it out!" I spun round to find Merle bent over Daryl. "Oh my god..." I rushed to his side and stopped dead in my tracks. Thick scars lined Daryl's back.

"I... I didn't know he..." Merle actually looked speechless for once.

"Yeah, he did." I scrunched my eyes up at the realisation of what those scars meant. He'd mentioned a douchebag father. The links clicked into place.

"Daryl..." He stood to his feet and gently took hold of my wrist.

"Come on." he started pulling me away.

"Where you going?" Merle shouted.

"Back where we belong!" he bellowed back. I smiled. I liked being right.

"I can't go with you. I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean!" We shouted back in unison. We looked at each other in amusement. On we walked, Merle mumbling behind us.

"I knew you wouldn't abandoned them." I said after a while and smiled up at my companion.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, you wouldn't abandon me and you didn't even know me. So I knew you wouldn't leave them." I nudged his shoulder with mine.

I noticed we were now on the right route to the prison. My guess was we'd be there within an hour.

"Would you have stayed with them if you knew I wasn't coming back."

"No." I said unwaveringly. His brow was furrowed. "Oh I meant what I said when I was hammered. You're special to me." I winked at him.

"Huh." he huffed with a slight smile.

"Told you you were in there brother." I silently turned around, approached him and punched him square on the nose.

"Sorry Daryl. He's a sorry excuse for a human being." I shook my hand; luckily I'd used the one without the bandage.

"You little bitch! You know, you should start being a little nicer to me after I saved your life all those months ago sweetheart." My face must have drained of colour as Daryl stopped dead in his tracks.

_**So Merle and Sarah have met before. Did he really save her life? I think some of Sarah's past may be revealed... You'll have to continue reading to find out :) And review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know it's been a little while since I updated. Family stuff. I want to post a warning for this chapter. Contains disturbing revelations. Think along the lines of what nearly happened to Maggie in Woodbury. Enjoy, if you can. **_

**Chapter 10.**

Sarah.

"You know each other?" he asked quietly.

"No." I exclaimed.

"We sure do." Merle leered at me. My breakfast threatened to reappear. I pushed past both of the brother's, wanting to escape this situation.

"We should reach the prison soon if we keep a steady pace." I prayed to any gods that may have existed that he would not pursue the topic. A hand grabbed my shoulder however.

"No." Daryl said quietly, curiosity shone from his eyes. "Tell me."

"I'd rather not." I whined.

"Did you two...?" he gestured between us.

"God no!" I tried pulling away again. "Please... Don't ask. Just let me go." my voice broke slightly and I cursed myself.

"You should tell him." Merle sighed as he appeared by his brother's side. We both glared at him. "Or I will."

"Daryl please... Let me go." I said a little more forcefully, panic rising in my voice.

"You met her before. When?"

"About eight maybe nine months ago." he replied.

"Let me go..." I tugged to get free but still he ignored me.

"And you left her?! She was on her own for five months before I found her!" He bellowed

"Merle... Don't say anything." the glare was turned on me then.

"Tell me!" he shouted in my face. I flinched.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I panicked. I fell in a heap on the floor as Daryl looked down at me in shock. I placed my head between my knees and grabbed at my hair as images flashed through my mind.

"What... What happened to her?" he quizzed his brother.

"Let's just say we found her. She's got the scar to prove It." he spoke flatly.

"You son of a bitch." Daryl growled and advanced on his brother.

"I had to keep up appearances." he held up his hand, trying to fend off his brother.

"What did you do to her?!" I looked up at them and sent Merle a pleading look.

"I found her. The Gov had some fun with her while I killed her friends." I was filled with shame at myself. Daryl was shaking his head unbelieving. "I couldn't stop him or I'd be dead."

"No... He didn't." One look my way and Daryl knew his brother was telling the truth. "And you stayed with that guy?"

"I had to survive." he spoke frankly.

"Sarah." He was crouched in front of me. "Tell me it isn't true." I wiped my tears away. He needed me to say it. "What did he do to you?"

"I think you know what he did." I spoke, barely audible. His breath came out in a ragged huff. He drew me into his arms and held me gently. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to calm my own breathing.

"They killed your friends. You told me when we first met. I never thought..." He was suddenly gone and advanced on Merle. "You killed her friends, you let... that happen and left her for dead? You son of a bitch!" He laid into his brother.

"Daryl stop!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and rushed to the fighting brothers. "Please." I struggled to stop them but when I fell to the ground with a dull thud Daryl was immediately by my side. I waved him off as I got to my feet. "Daryl, I'm Fine. I healed from that a long time ago. Just... Don't grab me like that. It freaks me out." he paced back and forth, clearly distressed.

"How could you leave her like that? With no one to help her? I shouldn't have gone back for you." he spat venomously at his brother.

"He did help me I guess. He was left to finish the job... But he didn't." I looked down at my hands and the memories flashed in my head. "Never got the chance to thank you Merle... But you're still an asshole."

"And darn proud of it."

"Daryl please. Lets just get back." he just nodded slowly and flashed his brother the death glare.

"This conversation isn't over." he glowered at me.

Little did we know that something bigger was waiting for us at the prison.

...

Another grave. One we couldn't dig until the walkers were taken care of.

We sat in the cellblock, deadly silent. No one was happy that Merle was back, but they couldn't be parted with Daryl again. I watched that smug son of a bitch watching us. I hated him. But we needed Daryl.

No one was talking about the task at hand.

"We can't wait until the Gov comes back with more men and more walkers. We'll be overrun. We need to clear out the walkers now. Plan escape routes. Build defences." I stood and drew my knife, testing the edge.

"She's right." Daryl stood by my side. The others nodded.

"You're going to take orders from a little girl?"

Everyone ignored him as we pushed past and into the courtyard. I drew another knife as we geared up for the killing spree. This was a good way of relieving the anger I felt.

Glen, Maggie, Rick, Daryl, Merle, Michonne and I filed past the gate as soon as it was opened.

I was precise with my blows. One mangled face replaced another. I unleashed my fury on the decomposing corpses.

We advanced through the field. They had spread out quite a bit so it was fairly easy to handle. We needed to get the gate back up.

"I'll get the car block the gateway." Maggie shouted above the moans. I continued my warpath, leaving distorted carcasses in my wake. I cleared the way for Maggie and ran down the pathway between the fences.

"Hey! Meat bags! Over here!" I shouted partway down. The walkers on the other side made their way towards me, giving Maggie enough time and space to manoeuvre the car into place.

Congealed blood sprayed in an arc through the air as stabbed through the gaps in the metal. Michonne joined me as the others dragged the broken gates further into the field.

"We need to talk." she spoke above the groans of the dead. I twisted my knife in the walker's eye socket, blood running down my hands.

"No. We don't." I left her.

The rest of the afternoon the guys spent repairing the gates and creating new defences. I felt confident they could keep walkers out. It was the living I worried about. I was further up the field, digging a grave for Axel. He was a good man.

My muscles ached from our trek and from slaying the dead. But I welcomed the hard labour; I was still pent up from aggression at Merle and the Governor.

"Sarah. We need to talk. About the Governor." I rolled my eyes as I continued digging.

"There's nothing to talk about Michonne. I'm busy." she grabbed a shovel and joined me in the hole; completely ignoring the glare I sent her way. "I'm already pissed so go away."

"No. You said you had a debt to pay."

"I do but I'm not exactly in the mood for a powwow right now. As you can tell I'm digging a grave." She tugged the shovel from my hands and glared down at me.

"Did you live there? Woodbury?" we glared eye to eye.

"You were next to me the first time I set foot in that town. And then you ran off. Daryl could have been killed. I'd never forgive you for that." it came out as a growl through gritted teeth. Her expression softened now that she knew I wasn't one of the Governors men.

"Then how do you know him?" I didn't take my eyes off hers as I lifted the hem of my shirt up, revealing the ugly scar.

"An unfortunate situation. He left me with a souvenir." I jumped out the hole and hastily returned to my cell.

_**So we know what happened to Sarah. Sucks :( I know it happened to Michonne in the graphic novel so I wanted to add more to it because, lets face it, shits going to happen in the apocalypse. And Merle helped her! Waaaaaah?! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I think Sarah's mood may hang around a little longer. Haven't decided yet :) Please, please, please review :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Two chapters today! Lucky/unlucky you!**_

**Chapter 11.**

Daryl.

The following week Sarah avoided me and I knew exactly why. No one was happy that Merle was here.

I was burning to talk to her, to find out what exactly happened to her. But another part of me was fearful to know. And I didn't want to ask for Merle's version of events.

Rick came to me one morning while I was tuning up the bike.

"A meeting's been called between the Governor and I. We leave in an hour. Find Sarah and bring her along."

"Sarah isn't coming." I said gruffly. He rested his hands on the seat of the bike.

"Look, I know you care about her and want to keep her safe but we need her." he tried reasoning.

"You don't understand. She's met the Governor before. He killed her friends and he... It ain't safe for her." I tried explaining and after some time he nodded.

"Fine. One hour." he left.

I followed Rick back inside and went in search of her. I needed to talk to her before I left.

I found her in the library, quietly reading. She didn't notice my entrance so I just watched her.

She looked exhausted. She had dark rings under her eyes and her skin seemed paler. A frown spread across her face and she chewed on her nails. The book in her hand snapped shut and she threw it on the table and rubbed her face.

"Sarah." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked slightly. "What's going on? You gotta talk some time."

"I don't know. Just frustrated. I haven't slept much since we got back." she yawned as if on cue as I slumped on the seat opposite and observed her.

"You've been avoiding me." she groaned.

"I know. I'm sorry." she smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm going with Rick to meet the Governor. Try to make a deal. We'll talk when I'm back?" I asked. Her back straightened.

"You can't deal with men like him. A deal implies you both get something out of it. He'll want what we can't offer." she spoke in a rush. "Don't go." She stood and hesitated slightly before she perched on my lap and hugged me

"I gotta." I paused a moment before I enfolded my own arms around her shoulders.

"I know. But what if it's a trap? What if he tries to kill you?" her voice was muffled against my shoulder as she rested her head on it.

"I'm not that easy to kill. I'll be coming back to you." I spoke softly as I leaned my head against hers and embraced her tightly.

"I'm coming too." I held her back slightly to look her in the eye.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you. You're staying here." I said not unkindly.

"But..."

"No buts. I need someone to keep an eye on Merle." she raised an eyebrow at me and huffed.

"Really? You want me to babysit?" she scoffed.

"I need someone I trust not to kill him." I smiled slightly at her and she chuckled.

"What makes you think I won't?" I ignored her and pulled her back to me.

"Please?" she leant up and kissed my cheek.

"Fine. But come back to me." she stood and I followed suit.

"We'll talk later." I left to prepare for the meeting.

Sarah.

I had thought about following him, insisting that I come along. But he said he would come back and I believed him.

He'd left me to watch Merle, make sure he didn't cause trouble. Like I'd be able to stop him if he did. I had more reason then anyone to despise him after what he did.

Sure, he didn't kill me but he left me in a worse state. Merle's presence here forced those horrible feelings to the surface and I wasn't dealing with them very well.

"Fancy seeing you here." my stomach knotted at his voice.

"Go away Merle." he leaned against the table in front of me and smiled.

I ignored him and walked down the aisles, pulling books out at random. He followed me, picking the books out my hands and putting them out of reach. I refused to show him how irritated I was with his actions.

"How I see it is you owe me your life." And just like that, my resolve snapped. I swung the heavy book in my hand and it connected with his face but he was fast and had me pinned against the bookcase in no time. "That's not very nice."

"I owe you nothing Merle." he grinned while I glared. "Get away from me." I wouldn't let him see the fear I felt. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

"What is it that my brother sees in you? You've turned him soft. Weak." he surveyed my face, trying to figure me out.

"Daryl isn't weak. You are." I snarled in his face, he didn't like that.

"Watch your tongue girl." his hand clenched my neck, his handless arm across my chest, keeping me pinned.

"Or what? What you gunna do?" I dared him with my eyes. His grip around my neck tightened. "Do it. Do what you should have done all those months ago." I choked out, never breaking eye contact as I struggled to breathe.

"So that's what he sees. You're not scared of death." he searched my eyes for confirmation.

"I'm not scared of you." I lied. "You're poison. A weed that no matter how many times we cut it out it just grows back. I would have loved to end your life that day. Nothing would make me happier to see your life drain away. Maybe then Daryl would be free of you!" I realised I was shouting at that point. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You really think I'm evil don't you?" I nodded slightly. "You don't remember what I did that day. I saved your life."

"You're lying..." I whispered, but I wasn't sure.

"Nah." He released me and pulled my gun out. I didn't flinch as he tossed it to me. "Go one then." he spread his arms wide and smiled. "I'll tell you anything you want and if you don't believe me then you can shoot me." I raised the gun slightly.

"Then speak. Tell me your version of events." I said shakily. "And skip to the bits I was in too much pain to remember."

"Didn't sit right with me, what he did to you. He knew that." he spat on the ground and leaned against the bookcase, my gun still trained on him. "I couldn't stand the screaming so he sent to me kill your friends. I came back when the screaming stopped. Thought you were dead."

"I remember that part well enough. Skip to the end." I spoke barely above a whisper. The memories were forever burned in my mind.

"He's one evil son of a bitch. I never killed a woman. He wanted me to prove my loyalty. So I did." he raised his handless arm and gestured to his knife.

"You... It was you?" He nodded. My hands were shaking now. Maybe I should pull the trigger and stop him from hurting anyone else.

"I know how to kill a man. What I did wouldn't kill ya if someone patched you up. He didn't know that." Angry tears slid down my face at his words.

"So because you wanted a cushy bed I was left with this?" my hand rested over my scar. "Every time I see your handiwork I'm reminded of that day. My friends dying. Someone forcing themselves on me. Thank you for clarifying how you saved my life." I aimed higher, between his eyes.

"I came back to ya. Stitched you up. Got you pills in case the Governor left a part of himself with you." all humour had left his expression.

Memories stirred. When I had come to my senses all those months back Jeff was sat beside me. I had presumed he had looked after me. But thinking back to that night I remembered he was so close to turning. He must have exerted too much strength just to get by my side.

"How can I believe you?" I breathed.

"If you don't then shoot." his face was unreadable. None of his usual cocky attitude was present.

We stood there, watching the other. Waiting. Until I lowered the gun and started walking away.

"Does this mean you believe me?" he called after me.

"No."

"They why didn't you shoot?"

"Because I love your brother."

_**So Merle can be a good guy. Sarah said she loves Daryl. Romantic or platonic? We shall see :) Please review! I'd like to know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry, sorry sorry! I know it's been a while since I updated but life happened. Started new job, uni and I've been ill. Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 12.**

Sarah.

I heard the rumble of a cars engine and rushed after the others, eager to know what had happened.

Relief flowed through me when I saw they were all still intact. I started making my way to Daryl but stopped short when I noticed the grim look on Rick's face.

Carol asked the question we all wanted the answer to.

"What does he want?"

Rick looked at us all each in turn. "Michonne." He paused. "He wants Michonne."

All eyes turned to her. I shook my head. No deal.

"Hand her over then," a mocking voice called from somewhere to my left.

"We're not handing anyone over." Rick stared Merle down.

"Even if we did, he wouldn't hold up his end of the deal," I stated. The group was silent, each contemplating our future.

"What do we do?" Carl asked, exasperated.

"We build our defences, map escape routes; make ready to leave if need be," Hershel spoke up.

"He wants her by noon tomorrow. We make our plans and start work in an hour. Beth, Carl. You're to stay by Judith's side at all times." Everyone nodded and set about our tasks. "Sarah, you're on watch. Call if you see anything."

I nodded, took up a sniper rifle and made my way to the watchtower. I peered through the scope, searching the treeline. No doubt we were being watched.

I kept at my post for hours, occasionally watching the others as they created barriers and traps. If anyone were watching, they would know what to expect. My assumptions were correct as I spotted a flash of a blue shirt. I peered closer and saw him. A young man, not much older then me, it seemed.

I moved to the window and whistled. They looked up.

"We have a creeper," I called, hoping they understood and our stalker didn't. Rick said something I couldn't hear and Carol made her way over.

I returned to watching our new friend. I didn't stop when Carol appeared by my side.

"Rick said to take him out." I dropped my guard and stared agape at her.

"You're joking right?" she shook her head. "You can tell him I'm not doing that."

"I thought you'd say that." I looked back through the scope.

"Doesn't matter anyway. He's gone." I rubbed my eyes.

"You and Daryl haven't been spending much time together lately." I rested the gun against my shoulder and looked at her.

"I know. I guess it's because Merle is here." She took the gun from me and did a sweep of the trees.

"I hear you met him before." I just nodded. "He's a piece of work. Don't let him get between the two of you. You're good for each other."

"We're not a couple." I laughed at her, but she looked serious.

"The sooner you two realise you have feelings for each other the better." My mouth hung open as she left, chuckling.

I thought about what she said while I search for more creepers. Did I have those feelings for Daryl? I enjoyed spending time with him. I worried about him. I thought about him a lot. But I did all those things for the rest of the group as well.

No, I didn't think I felt about him that way. But something niggled at my mind. She had said 'you two'. Did that mean Daryl felt those things about me?

Maybe she just assumed we had feelings for each other because we spent so much time together and were the opposite sex to each other. That must be it, ridiculous as it sounded.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and concentrated until the sunset.

That night we were all too exhausted to do much. An early night for everyone, an early rise for everyone.

But I lay on my mattress, unable to sleep. Thoughts about tomorrow whirled through my mind. We didn't know the limits the Governor would go. We needed to know more about him. Merle would know. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

I jumped out of bed, dressed and started my search. He wasn't in his cell so I checked the library, the canteen and the medical room, but he wasn't there.

I moved to the other cellblocks. Torn mattresses littered the ground; the sound of ripping fabric reached my ears so I followed it, finding the source quickly.

"Merle?" He glanced up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Best dope I ever had came out of a mattress," he spoke, simply.

"Find any?" I leaned against the wall and watched him as he continued.

"Nah," he continued half-heartedly and slumped against the wall.

"I found some whisky a few weeks ago. Night cap?" I suggested. I had brought the bottle with me, hidden behind my back.

He rose to his feet and flashed me a grin.

"You coming on to me? What would Daryl think?" He sauntered a little closer to me.

"You wish. I'm hoping for some information," I said, trying to make a deal.

"Already told you about that night." He moved to the next mattress. I grabbed his shoulder but he grabbed my wrist in return. He didn't notice me flinch. "Can't a guy find a high in peace?"

"I want to know how the Governor works." He searched my face.

"Then you better grab that whisky." I held the bottle up and wiggled it in front of him. He grinned and tugged the bottle from my hand.

"Nice." He drew out the word as he took the first swig and then held the bottle out to me. "Want some?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not wasting it all on you." I knocked my head back and took a long mouthful. It burned my throat on the way down. "So tell me what you know."

"Make yourself comfy. This will take a while."

Daryl.

I had seen Sarah walk past hours ago and she hadn't returned. What was she up to?

Curiosity won out so I tracked her through the prison. It didn't take me long to find her, but I was surprised at the sight.

She was sat against the wall in a cell surrounded by torn mattresses. Merle sat opposite her. They were laughing.

"Hey little brother! Come to join us?" He wiggled a bottle of whisky at me. Sarah giggled as she struggled to her feet.

"Daryl!" She fell into my arms and laughed.

"You're both drunk." Merle never could handle his liqueur. "I was worried about you." I growled at Sarah.

"Sorry. I was getting information about the Gov." I held her steady as she stumbled slightly and giggled. "Were you worried about me?" She grinned, grabbing my shirt with both hands.

"She's a keeper Daryl!" Merle laughed as he lay down.

"So you thought getting drunk would make him talk?" I asked.

"Payment. He wanted a high. Whisky was all I had," she mumbled. I frowned down at her.

"Mom would have liked her." Merle chuckled as he fell asleep. Sarah smiled down at him.

"So you're friends now?" I quizzed, more then a little confused.

"God no, he's an asshole." she yawned widely. I decided I could berate her in the morning as I picked her up and walked back to her cell.

As I lay her gently on the bed she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Stay with me Daryl." she winked at me.

"I'd be to afraid not to. Probably be sick and choke." So I lay beside her and pulled her close. She nuzzled my neck and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She pinched my cheek and I couldn't help but laugh. She then put her entire hand on my face. "I like your face." She removed her hand and giggled before leaning up and kissing me on the lips quickly. She laid her head back down and fell sleep almost instantly.

"Idiot." She'd regret it in the morning one way or another. I'd be sure to use this against her.

_**Sorry it's not very eventful. Buuuut we all know what's going to happen in the next chapter... Yeah... That will hurt to write... Review please? :)**_


End file.
